


New Suit, New Treats [KingHenry]

by NightmareCake



Category: Bendy And The Chocolate Factory
Genre: Anniversary, Inflation, M/M, blueberry, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareCake/pseuds/NightmareCake
Summary: ~*On their anniversary, Dice gets Henry a special gift but Henry has an even more special surprise in store.*~(I suck at Summaries XD)
Relationships: Henry Stein/King Dice
Kudos: 1





	New Suit, New Treats [KingHenry]

**Author's Note:**

> ~XWARNINGX this contains MXM, sexual content, blueberry inflation, and profanity. If you don't like these kinds of stuff please click away
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> This is all in first person of one of the men~

"Oh, Dice, I love it!"

Standing in front of the tall dress mirror was Henry as he admired how he looked in his new suit. His fingers gently brushing against the fabric of the sleeves that hugged his arms. The soft light from the chandelier above our heads made the outfit almost shine on him. I couldn't help but admire the sight of him knowing fully well that this was the man I had fallen in love with. Henry turned to look at me, his green jadiete eyes brimming with joy, a warm smile on his lips.

"Does it look good on me?" he asked, doing a little goofy spin to make sure I saw his entire form.

I simply chuckled, "of course you do," I replied with a similar smile, "I wouldn't have picked it otherwise."

Henry's smile widened and before I knew what was about to happen I found myself in a warm embrace. Henry was always one to not hide how he felt so hugs, kisses, and just straight up random compliments were common for him to do which makes him the opposite of me but I don't particularly mind. The hug lasted for what felt like a few minutes, maybe longer, only for Henry to being bouncing on his heel with a big smile on his face.

"Your turn!" he suddenly said only to dash out of the room.

I was left standing in the same spot he held me in. I knew he was most likely going to get his present for me (I knew had gotten one for me as he announced how excited he was for me to have it but wanted me to go first). I looked at the door waiting for any hints of Henry coming back but it almost seemed as though he had disappeared into the mansion which made me kind of worried that he had just run outside or something. Feelings of worry began to arise when I checked the time (Henry had been gone for a while) only to take a quick look outside the window but it was too dark to even see anything. Before the idea of me going out to see where Henry had vanished off to, the door accidentally banged against the wall along with the sound of panting. I turned to find Henry trying to catch his breath with a small colourful box in his hands. 

"S-sorry I took a while... the servents had moved this and I had to ask everybody insight where it was moved to... but I finally found it..." Henry explained, taking a few pauses to inflate his lungs with oxygen. By the time he was finished with his explanation, Henry stood back up along with putting his smile right back on his face removing any evidence of his shortly-lived marathon around the place.

"Well, at least this means you've done your thirty minutes of exercise. Might let you have an extra helping of dessert." I couldn't help but tease, with an open-mouthed smirk plain on my face. Henry looked at me with offense which quickly deteriorated into an attempt of hiding his smile.

"Hey!" he chuckled, I simply responded with a small roll of my eyes.

After jokes were aside, Henry held the small box out towards me only to wait for me to take it which I wasted no time in doing. I examined the small box.

It was no bigger than a plastic pencil case with it being wrapped rather neatley in Bubblegum coloured wrapping paper along with a soft neon blue ribbon and topped with a purple bow. It was an odd choice of colours but it wasn't the wrapping that got me interested; it was more of what was inside such a small box.

I glanced at Henry, only seeing pure excitement on his face. "Aren't you going to open it?" he grinned. I looked back at the box only to grasp the lid with my other hand before lifting it to reveal the item inside. It took me by surprise what it was.

Inside the small box was a single strip of blue gum. No packaging or box but the gum that was lying on a simple napkin with small dots of dark blue surrounding the gum along with fresh-looking blueberries decorating each corner of the box. It was an odd present but the presentation looked delightful. "You like it?" Henry's voice echoed from behind, I forgot he was behind me for a second, I looked at him seeing the joyful look on his face.

I looked at my present then back at Henry before putting on a small smile, "it's nice but... why a piece of gum?" I asked, taking the gum out of the box before placing the box on the dressing table.

A spark of joy seemed to flash in his eyes as a grin grew on his face. "Well, my boss had created a special sweet that does something fantastic to the consumer." I just nod as I listen, still very confused, "and seeing as my boss knows today is our anniversary; he allowed me to have a piece for either me or you to enjoy."

"And you decided to give it to me?" I watched as Henry nodded. I looked at the gum in my gloved hand only to look over it before looking at Henry, who was probably excited for me to try this. 

"Is it really special that you look like you're about to explode?"

Henry's cheeks became inflamed with red as he scratched the back of his head, the lenses of his glasses shining in the light, "yeah. It's not just the taste but it's what happens after the taste." I was very confused but now becoming slowly interested. It looked like a simple piece of chewing gum like you'd see in small shops but after Henry said that I was becoming convinced that it wasn't ordinary gum.

I sighed, knowing Henry wouldn't let me do anything until I have tried the gum. So with Henry watching me; I put the gum in my mouth and started to chew. The second my teeth bit down on the gum flavour filled my mouth like a flood. My eyes widened in shock as I could taste the familiar flavour of blueberries fill my mouth and going down my throat. I wasn't expecting the strong taste but I wasn't complaining, I think Henry could tell I was enjoying it due to the fact a smile had unconciously appeared on my lips. I continued to chew and swallow the large amounts of flavouring in delight, every chew made the experience even better. I couldn't lie, this was honestly a really good present. I had to let Henry know that. So I turned my gaze to Henry about to say something only to freeze (save for my chewing on the gum) as I noticed that Henry looked even more excited than before I ate the gum.

"It's working." Henry giggled, bouncing on his heels.

"What do you mean?" I asked mid-chew. Henry didn't say anything but stared at me, directly in my face, but the way he was staring started making me feel nervous. I moved my hand only to touch my face, half expecting it to just be something from the gum managing to get out of my mouth, but when I looked at my hand there was nothing. I was hoping Henry would tell me what was going on but the only sound in the air was my chewing. As I stared into Henry's eyes I noticed his pupils were going down from my face to my neck only to then look back at my face.

"Henry..." I started, trying to stop chewing for a second to talk to him but found my jaw refused to listen to me, "... What's... What's going on?"

The man still said nothing, however, he walked up to me before taking my left hand and began sliding my glove off (I could barely say anything) only to gently kiss the back of my hand. He looked up at me with a smirk. "You look so cute in that colour." he simply said only to try and put my glove back on but I stopped him when I took a step back.

"What... What are you talking about?" I was getting scared now. Not only was I finding I couldn't stop chewing the gum but I didn't know what Henry meant by "in that colour". Henry stood tall and attempted to touch my hand but I ripped it away in a defensive pose, "tell me, Henry!" I growled, about to snap at him, only to notice something on my uncovered hand. I dropped my right hand whilst staring at left hand in complete horror as I watch my hand slowly turn blue. I looked at Henry before attempting to back away only to find the bed blocked me from getting any further from the other man. "Dice, don't look so scared. I promise you'll like it..." Henry said softly as he took my uncovered hand before putting my glove back on. 

"Like it?" I suddenly shot, "do you think... that I would like being some blue freak?" I glared. Henry went quiet with a look of hurt on his face. I sighed through my nose. "I'm sorry I shouted... But did you even think about how I would feel?"

Henry rubbed his arm, "... I did..." I doubt that as surely if he had maybe he would've found a better present, "... You told me during that party last month." My eyes widened. I barely remember that party, due to the fact I had gotten very drunk (Alex and Papyrus had told me when I came to), but I knew it was about someone's promotion. I didn't remember what I had said but if Henry remembered it and gave me this gum because of it; I brought this on myself.

"W-what did I say?" I stuttered, feeling a small bit of liquid dribble from my lips to my chin.

Henry cleared his throat and looked into the box before looking back at me, "you noticed some had a fruity cocktail with some blueberries decorating the glass and you said in a slurred voice about how jealous you were of the blueberry." I had a feeling I knew where this was going, "I thought you meant being on display then you went on about how 'amazing' being like the blueberries with their perfect blue skin and nobody judged them for being too big." I'm sure by now my face had gone completely red right now (but if my face is anything like my hand I'm sure my face was in fact purple).

I didn't say anything only to pull my sleeve away to reveal my arm and seeing my blue skin on my arm. I wasn't comfortable about being blue as a blueberry but if I hadn't gotten so drunk or even say what I had said maybe none of this wouldn't have happened and... wait. I looked at Henry with wide eyes.

"What was the other thing I was 'jealous' about a piece of fruit?" I asked, still chewing but I had forgotten about it for a moment.

Henry looked me dead in the eyes, "... That they weren't judged for how big they were..." Henry said.

I took a second to have it sink in and horror filled me once more. I went to speak but before I could, and confirming my fear, there came a sudden gurgling noise. I looked down at where the noise came from only to flinch as hear it again as well as feeling it in my stomach. I must've looked like I was about to have a complete break down as I suddenly found myself in Henry's arms with him looking at me in concern. I stared back at him with my eyes filled with worry. The taller leaned down and softly kissed my forehead before pulling away. I wanted to say something but what I wanted to say was immediately replaced with a gasp. My eyes shot down as I felt something pushing out only to find in horror my stomach was now poking out. I glanced up at Henry then back at my stomach which I slowly moved his hand to, pressing it down on, only to give a pathetic yelp as watched my stomach push out again (feeling it swell against my hand).

"... Henry... What's happening to me?" I asked, despite having a feeling I knew what was happening to me. I awaited for my stomach to push out again only to feel something push me back from behind nearly making me fall on to the bed if Henry hadn't grabbed my arm, pulling me back on my feet. After regaining my balance I looked back to find my backside had grown two times its size. I looked back only to feel my stomach beginning to swell a small bit faster. I wasn't going to lie, I was beginning to feel like I was going to be sick. I looked down to watch my stomach slowly began overgrow my form, even noticing my arms beginning to plump up as well. I looked up at Henry, who was watching with wide eyes, only to flinch as I felt what tasted like blueberries (exactly like the gum) flood my entire mouth and filling my cheeks; making them bulge out.

"Oh... My... God... The gum works quick..." he reached out and gently touched my stomach to which I reacted with an attempt to swat his hand away as I could feel his slender fingers touch me as well as slightly sink into me as if I was a piece of wet dough. "It's alright, Dice... I'll be gentle..." he reached out again only to cup my expanding stomach in his hand only to give it soft strokes with his thumb, which actually felt really nice as I could feel my skin stretching with whatever is happening to me) "... you feel really full..." he muttered only to lean down and gently kiss my stomach before standing tall and looked me in the eyes.

I stared back at him only to feel my own suit beginning to struggle to stay on my body as I could see tears appearing on my clothing. I looked around only to realize that I was about halfway in height compared to the room but I slowly began to tower over Henry (which was the only thing I felt happy about as having someone taller than you has many pros and cons). I wasn't sure how I looked to Henry but I could feel myself becoming more and more bloated as each second passed. My eyes moved back down only to see more of my swollen stomach than anything else. I wanted to try and push it down only to find I couldn't move my arms any more so I turned to see why only to watch in fear as my arms were swallowed up but my swelling body.

"You alright, Dice?" I could hear Henry's voice from below me but before I could respond a sudden moan escaped my throat as I felt my crotch being pressed against the floor. I couldn't help but whimper as my body outgrew me, getting increasingly faster. I could almost feel some sort of liquid inside of my body and could already smell the new odor I was giving off. I wanted to open my mouth and call out to Henry or even just to hear his voice again. I looked around only to gulp as I realized how close my head was getting to the ceiling so I shut my eyes tightly and prepared for the contact. 

But it never came.

I opened one eye only to find I had, and I think/hoped, stopped swelling. I looked around noticing different things that my new form had left on me. I felt like I no longer had limbs or even hands or feet. I felt incredibly full and could hear it inside my stomach. I could barely move my head as it had halfway sunk into my bloated figure. I was glad to say my clothes hung on as I was able to see my- stained- clothing barely hanging on, even the buttons on my overcoat and undershirt looked like they were holding on for dear life. Seeing and feeling these changes were so strange but I was happy to have stopped growing so I simply relaxed on the spot. But my relaxation didn't last long as a muffled gasp left me as I felt two arms wrap around the front of my form but my worry was shortly lived as I remembered Henry was in the room the whole time.

"... Mr. Hattington said they'd be big... wasn't expecting them to be this big..." Henry said in thought as he half hugged me and half felt me. "You still jealous of blueberries, Dice?"

My face flushed a dark purple as Henry asked that. Why didn't I keep my mouth shut? I growled in my throat, though it sounded more like a gargle, only to gasp again as I felt something climbing up me but I relaxed again when I saw Henry's face appear from below. Henry's face became red as he looked at me in the face only for him to get on his hands and knees before crawling what used to be my chest to my face before simply dropping to his stomach so now he was centimeters from my face, I could feel his hot breathe on my face. He moved his hand towards my bulged cheeks and cupped one of them and began gently rubbing them with his thumb.

"You look simply adorable like this." he smiled only to lean closer and kissed the point of my nose, "do you like your present?"

I looked down at my new form then back up at Henry only to give him a "what do you think?" look.

"I think you do. You know, if you'd like, I could stay at home more... You wouldn't have to deal with any crap from those annoying outside people. Just you and me." I tried imagining what that'd would look like only to feel my face heat up. I sighed through my nose only to give a dull nod before feeling him hug my head.

I quickly gulped some of the juice in my mouth to be able to open my mouth, which the first sound was a gasp of air. "On one condition." Henry looked at me, dead in the eyes, "you never have Hattington's sweets as anniversary presents unless we both know what they do. Understand?" Henry nodded.

"Promise." he smiled only to lie down, still facing me, before leaning forward and quickly capturing my lips with his. Despite how tired I was from what had happened, I accepted the kiss straight away. Henry soon pulled away from the kiss only to snuggle up into my bloated form by my head before slowly falling asleep. I looked at him before feeling a soft smile make it's way on to my face. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Happy anniversary, Dice."

"Happy anniversary, Henry."

**Author's Note:**

> ~If you want the other POV feel free to let me know ^^; it was really hard to do a first-person inflation~


End file.
